


Friends and Lovers

by Victoria_May



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_May/pseuds/Victoria_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair resists the true calling of his heart, finding comfort in the wrong set of arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

 

## Friends and Lovers

by Victoria May

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions. No copyright infraction intended. No money is being made by the creation of this story.

This is my first NC17 story. Not sure what made me write it, but here it is. Just right? Too much? What the heck is that? Let me know! FEEDBACK Please!

* * *

The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Pet Fly Productions. No money is being made from this story. No copyright infraction intended.

Friends and Lovers  
By: Victoria May

"God Megan. You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" Blair whispered over the Australian's shoulder.

Megan tilted her head, almost lying it on her shoulder, leaving her neck exposed to the soft kisses of the Major Crime's resident 'observer'.

"Sandy, I'm working," she protested weakly, sighing as warm hands began to gently message her tight shoulders.

"So? Go ahead. I'm not in your way," Blair teased.

Megan sighed again, before straightening her back and pulling away from the tempting hands. "You know I melt like putty in your hands Sandy." The petite brunette gave Blair a pleading look. "I really need to finish this. Don't you have something you can do for Jim? I know he has a pile of paperwork over there. Go bug him for awhile, please?"

Blair looked over at his partner and roommate, Jim Ellison. Hard-assed cop by day, June Cleaver by night-keeping the city free of criminals and their shared loft free of dust, dirt, grime, and any Blair by-products. As if sensing the duo set of eyes on him, Jim glanced up and scowled before quickly looking away.

Frowning, Blair tugged his backpack from the side of Megan's desk where he had shoved it that morning. "I think I'm just going to head over to the university and get caught up on some paperwork. It's pretty quiet around here and I'm just in the way."

Megan caught his arm as he turned to leave. "Sandy, you can't just leave. Go over there and talk to him. This is silly and it's been going on long enough. You two are acting like spoiled children, and to be honest, it's getting a slight tiresome."

"Wha?" Blair tried to protest but Megan continued, her speech rapidly evolving into a tirade.

"I'm serious Sandy. Enough is enough. If you don't work this out, I will. I have had enough of the looks and the glares and the growls! Whatever you did, fix it!"

Blair could feel his mouth hanging open, but at the moment he was powerless to do anything but stare speechlessly at his girlfriend.

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, he mumbled "Fine. I'll fix it-whatever 'it' is!" Ignoring the sniggers and smirks of the other occupants of the bullpen, Blair fled from Major Crimes.

"Right, 'fix it' she says, as if she has any idea what the problem is. How can you not Megan? The only way to 'fix' this is to let Jim have you, and that's not an option. I think I'm falling in love with you," Blair whispered as he made his way through the bright halls of the police station.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and Blair found himself glancing at his office clock repeatedly. Gnawing worriedly on his bottom lip, Blair finally sighed and tossed the blue book he was reading onto a haphazard pile in front of him. Megan was right. This couldn't go on any longer. Jim was his best friend, his roommate, his Sentinel.

Everything had been going so well in Blair Sandburg's life. Students had lined up to get into his classes. He had numerous professors seeking him out to help with various research projects and papers, all of which he had to turn down in light of his own monstrosity of a research topic. But the added attention didn't hurt. He finally felt like his achievements were being recognized. At home, he and Jim were getting along better than ever. Jim hadn't harped on the 'house rules' in ages and they often spent their nights relaxing together in front of the TV or sharing a beer out on the patio.

Then Blair and Megan went undercover. Megan, posing as a fearful wife, having an illicit affair with Blair, the lovesick artist. Sparks flew, one thing led to another, and Blair and Megan became, well, Blair and Megan. Lunches once shared with Jim were now saved for Megan. If she couldn't go out with Blair, he brought lunch to her; once going as far as bringing in a picnic basket full of goods and picnicking in the break room. Of course Simon had pulled them into his office after that and made sure they were clear on the no fraternization rule. They'd both hung their heads in shame, their eyes meeting as they struggled to contain their laughter at the thought of being scolded like lovesick teenagers.

But of course, that's what Blair felt like. Like a horny, lovesick, teenager. But it went beyond just the physical attraction. Megan was beautiful. She was charming. She was witty. And best of all, she had an inner strength that shown forth so brightly it was almost blinding. She had her own ideas, her own opinions, and didn't shy away from a conflict. She never let the men in Major Crimes intimidate her into stepping down from a potentially high profile case.

All was right with the world, or so it seemed. Then, when it became obvious to those around them that their affair wasn't going to die a quick death, the teasing began. Paper wedding bells began to litter Megan's desk. The chair, usually sitting so neatly next to Jim's at the senior detective's desk, turned up one morning next to Megan's chair. When Blair was absent from the bullpen, the other detectives took to asking Megan where her observer was.

Jim had sat stoically through all of this, only the pulsing tick in his forehead giving away that all was not well. As days and weeks went on, Blair would find himself left behind as Jim went on calls, slipping out while the observer was in the bathroom, or getting a snack from the break-room. When Blair would ask what was going on, he would find the case file shoved into his hands before the large back was turned, silently dismissing him. Lunch offers were refused. More than once, Blair found himself abandoned in the bullpen after Jim left for the day, without telling him.

So Blair made sure to always have his car, when he felt it was safe enough to venture into the bullpen. On those days, he would claim the seat next to Megan and after awhile, found himself digging through her paperwork and collaborating on her open cases.

He felt like a heel at first, but after having all of his attempts to help Jim shot down, he settled for just being there to watch over his Sentinel from a distance. Jim may not have wanted him there, but he owed it to his friend to continue to watch over him. Jim hadn't said he didn't need Blair any longer. Never asked him to leave. Never released him from his end of their bargain, made so long ago upon their first meeting. Blair would help Jim with his senses, and in return would get to write his dissertation on the living and breathing, modern day Sentinel.

So now, almost two months after he and Megan began dating, began to see each other in a shining, new light, he found himself faced with the daunting task of confronting his roommate and clearing the air. Blair sniggered to himself as he considered burning sage in the loft, shaking his head at the thought of an irate Sentinel with burning sinuses. Not worth it, he finally decided, as he slipped into his jacket.

He headed home to have a conversation he had tried to avoid. It was easy to tell Megan how much he loved her. It was easy to take her out and show her off on his arm at the clubs at night. And it was easy enough explaining to Simon that yes, they were dating, yes they loved each other, but could he please not bust them for fraternization as long as they promised to no longer have picnics in the break room? But he didn't know if he could look Jim in the eye and say that he loved Megan more than anyone else, more than life itself.

The truth was, there was another who held a spot more tightly guarded in Blair's heart. A spot so large, the love he felt for Megan was a mere speck beside it. It was this place in his heart that Blair could feel every morning when he woke and every night before he fell asleep. It was heavy and threatened to swallow him in its depths if he was not careful. It promised only pain and tormented his every breath.

This place in his heart was never to be free of its bonds. It grew stronger daily, and despair and agony ripped through Blair's soul with each pulse, each beat of its expanding depths. It was never to be. Blair would not allow that. He would withstand its torment, turning away from his desire for his one true love, and into the arms of his Australian beauty.

He would relish in the gentle touches of his love. Her satiny skin brushing against his own. Her kisses light, not bruising. She would work her feminine charms until his completion was wooed from his sated body. Their lovemaking would be breathtaking and they would fall into the clutches of Morpheus in each other's arms.

Blair sighed and shook himself out of his wandering thoughts. He'd put it off long enough. It was time to face the one obstacle in his path to happiness. Jim. Jim, the man who held that spot so guarded in his heart, that it hurt to even think his name. Jim, the man who wanted not him, but Megan. Jim, the man he loved so much, he was prepared to step back, and let Jim take his place with the woman he loved. Knowing he could not have what his heart truly desired, he was now prepared to lose that which could have made him happy. He would let Jim have Megan if it would only restore their friendship to what it had been before. Before Megan, before this rift opened up between them. Before he felt a pain unlike any pain he had ever felt before. His heart, shattering.

Blair quietly let himself into the loft, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it beside the door. He tossed his keys into the basket beside the door and turned to face the living room. Jim was home. The larger man was sitting on the couch, staring at the television. On the screen was an old black and white cowboy movie, the sound a low rumble. Blair took a deep breath through his nose, and released it slowly through pursed lips. Standing as straight as he could, Blair squared his shoulders and approached his roommate.

"Jim, we gotta talk."

A deep sigh was the only answer from the still figure on the couch.

"Could you turn that down?" Blair asked, gesturing at the TV. When he got no response, Blair huffed and stalked over to the TV, jabbing his finger at the power button. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Blair glared at Jim.

"Why are you being like this? I thought we were friends man. Yes, I'm dating Megan. I'm sorry if you had your own sights on her, but if you were so interested you should have done something about it. But acting like an asshole isn't going to change anything."

Still refusing to turn and look at Blair, Jim finally answered, "I'm not interested in Megan."

Blair's face clouded with confusion. "You're not?"

Jim picked up the remote and gestured for Blair to move. After Blair shuffled out of the way of the TV, Jim pressed the power button. "No," he answered his attention back on the western.

The shorter man began to pace in front of the TV, finally digging his fingers into his curls and swinging around to stare at his roommate.

"Then what the hell is going on man? You've been giving me the cold shoulder for weeks!" Tearing his fingers lose, he froze and turned wide eyes on Jim. "Oh man, it's your senses, isn't it? They've been giving you problems and I haven't been around. I am so sorry man. I'll make more time-I promise. I'll drop a class or stop tutoring-I'll figure something out," Blair promised breathlessly.

"Blair, chief!" Jim interrupted. "My senses are fine."

"Oh," Blair said, before falling silent. After thinking for a while, he quietly said, "Um, so-what's going on Jim? I've obviously done something to make you mad at me. I really don't know what I did, but I'm sorry man-for whatever it was. If you'll just tell me what I did, I'll try and fix it, or at least not do it again."

Rather than answer, Jim picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"Dammit Jim!" Blair snapped. "Talk to me!"

Jim turned off the TV and sat looking at the blank screen. Raising his hands, he rubbed over his face tiredly. "Don't worry about it Sandburg. It's my problem-not yours, okay?" Turning finally, he looked at Blair. "I'm not mad at you. You haven't done anything wrong."

After another moment of silence, Jim stood and began to walk towards the stairs. "I'm turning in. Don't stay up too late; we've got an early day tomorrow."

'He doesn't want Megan. He's not mad at me,' Blair thought to himself. 'He doesn't want Megan. Shit! He doesn't want Megan!' Blair could feel his world begin to slowly crumble around him. His heart hammered in his chest and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. 'No, please no. I can't-I can't deal with this. Please god-any god-tell me I'm wrong. Please! Oh Jim, please, tell me it's not what I think. I don't think I could bear it.'

His eyes rooted on the now vacant spot on the sofa, Blair said softly, "It's me, isn't it?"

Jim paused. "Sandburg, I told you. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I mean, it wasn't Megan, was it? It was me."

"Yes."

Blair let out a strangled gasp before collapsing boneless onto the sofa. "Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded.

"Would it have mattered?" came the tired reply.

"Yes. No! I don't know," Blair answered, flustered by the turn the conversation had taken. 'No! It doesn't matter-you can't let it matter,' a small voice inside chided him sternly.

Jim turned away from the stairs. "So if I'd said something, would you have given me a chance?"

Blair shook his head vehemently. "That's not what I'm saying-that's not what I meant," Blair stumbled over his words.

"So you're not into guys?" Jim was standing behind the other couch.

"No! Yes. No-I used to be," Blair finally admitted.

"Used to be?" An eyebrow raised inquisitively motivated Blair to continue.

"I'm attracted to guys, okay? I just don't get into-the rest of it."

"The rest of it," Jim parroted.

"Sex, Jim okay? I'm interested in guys, but I don't like to have sex with them." He paused and looked down at his hands, before glancing up at Jim. "Don't give me that look. I know it doesn't make sense."

Jim walked around the couch and sat near Blair. "Did something happen? Something to make you not like sex with men, I mean," he hastily explained.

"No. Not what you're thinking-I wasn't raped or anything. I've fooled around with guys. It wasn't so bad in junior high and high school. That's when I knew I liked guys. The occasional make-out session, mutual hand job-I could do that. It wasn't great, but it wasn't enough to make me look for something else. I didn't have sex until college-I was still pretty young. Playing with the big fishes, you know?" he glanced at Jim who was listening intently.

"Let's just say it wasn't what I expected, and leave it at that. After giving it a few chances and not having any better luck, I decided that the fairer sex was the better alternative."

"So, you don't date guys at all anymore?" Jim asked, the lines of his face softened with a quiet disappointment.

Rather than answer, Blair just shook his head. He could feel his own heart breaking; he couldn't bear to voice the answer that he knew would shatter the heart of his best friend as well.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Blair looked up.

"I'm sorry Blair. I never meant to make you uncomfortable," Jim admitted, his eyes pleading with his friend to forgive him for the past weeks-months.

Blair smiled despite the pain he could now feel radiating from the spot under Jim's grip, hot tentacles leaching towards his heart. "You haven't Jim. Really. I'm flattered. I'm beyond flattered actually. I'm in shock. You're gorgeous man. I'm just, well, me. Sure, I'm cute and all, but . . ." he gestured at Jim-"Adonis," then himself, "Joe Schmoe."

Jim raised his eyebrows as a smile quirked his lips. "Adonis?" Raising his arm, he flexed his muscles. "Yep!" Looking at Blair, he said, "Of course, you really aren't so bad yourself, Mr. Schmoe. Big blue eyes, luscious, kissable lips, cute little nose. Can't say I mind the hair either," he said, tugging a stray lock.

His heart thundering in his ears, Blair could feel himself blushing. Reaching a tentative hand up and latching onto a curl, he said "Really? You like my hair?"

Rolling his eyes, Jim shrugged. "It's okay."

Both men fall silent; each deep in their own thoughts.

Blair finally looked at Jim. "You okay?"

Cocking his head, Jim looks intensely at Blair. "I'll live," he answered honestly. "Does this mean I have to be nice to Megan?"

"Jim!"

"Okay, okay," Jim said, smiling, the tension broken for the first time in weeks. Pushing himself to his feet, he holds out his hand to his guide. "I wasn't kidding about getting an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Blair took the offered hand, ignoring the urge to use it to pull himself closer to the large, warm body. Balanced on his feet, he finally released Jim's hand and turned towards his room. "Night Jim," he said before disappearing inside his tiny cubbyhole.

"Night Blair," faintly echoed across the large loft, before silence settled over the darkened space.

Peace reigned once again in the bullpen, and everyone assumed that Jim had finally come to peace with his best friend getting the girl. Blair and Megan continued to date, spending even more time together now that they had Jim's blessing. Blair went back to riding with Jim and Megan went back to doing her own paperwork. Blair still had lunch as often as possible with Megan, but if she wasn't there, he had lunch with Jim, remembering of course to bring something tasty back for his outback lover. It seemed as if all was well.

Blair tried, he really did. On most days, he was successful, but every so often, he could feel that place deep inside crack just a little. It pounded in sync with his heart-causing a discord to the rhythm he'd once had with Megan. He knew what it was, what had happened. It was exactly why he hadn't wanted to have that conversation with Jim. He'd opened Pandora's Box and now he struggled to close it once again.

He spent all his money wooing and dining Megan. Took her dancing every weekend. Kidnapped her from the bullpen on sunny days to picnic with him at the nearest park. He'd gaze into her eyes, promising her his heart, his love, forever. He'd breath in her soft perfume and run his fingers through her silky hair. He was in heaven.

He was in hell. They hadn't made love since he'd learned of Jim's feelings. The same feelings he tried so hard to contain within himself.

Now, Megan was pulling him towards her bed, her floral sheets beckoning him along. He could feel the blood pooling as his cock enlarged and pulsed in time with his heart. He wanted to bury himself so deep in Megan he lost himself. He wanted to remember what it felt like to feel her soft hands sliding over his bare skin. To feel her lips brushing against his own. To come, crying out her name as wave after wave of orgasm crashed through him.

Blair collapsed onto the soft platform, pulling Megan's body along with him. He sought out her lips, sucking hungrily on the tender flesh. His hands slid down her arms and along her stomach. He could feel her caresses along his chest, teeth nipping at his throat, soothed by a roaming tongue. He panted and closed his eyes-relishing in the sensations exploding across his skin.

Jim's tongue lapping at the hollow of his throat. Jim's hands skirting down his hips and up the inside of his thigh. Jim's weight pressing him down onto the cool sheets. Rough teeth biting into his skin, until he was sure there would a trail of blood. Hands gripping his hips, leaving bruises in the morning. Suffocating weight holding him down when he wanted to move, to be free!

"No!" Blair gasped, as he pushed Megan away.

"What the hell, Sandy?"

Blair could feel the mattress dip and then bounce back up. Megan had gotten up, as she had every time they had tried to make love. He'd pushed her away, his erection wilting as his mind demented what had once been pleasurable lovemaking.

He lay there, panting, on white and pink and yellow flowered sheets. He could feel the mattress settle under Megan's added weight as she lay down beside him. He felt her hand ghost over his withered penis, trying to coax life back into it. Roughly, he pushed her hand away.

"Don't!"

Raising herself onto her elbows, she gives him a sympathetic look. "It's okay Sandy-it happens," she soothed.

"It's not okay!" he snapped sharply, ignoring her hurt look as she recoiled from him.

Sitting up, Megan snared her silk robe from a chair next to the bed and wrapped it around her naked body. "No, it's not okay is it. We're not okay."

Blair moaned into hands pressed tightly over his flushed face. Yanking them away, he rolled over and grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor and tugged them over his bare hips.

Watching her lover through sullen eyes, Megan asked, "Is there someone else?"

"No," Blair denied, threading one foot through his jeans, following it with another. 'Liar!' his heart seethed.

Shoving his arms into his wrinkled sweater, he pulled it over his head and down his lightly furred chest. Collapsing back onto the bed so he could coax socks onto his feet, he turned his back to Megan.

"I think we need to take a break," her beautiful, lightly accented voice so out of character as its sharp tone pierced his heart.

'No!' He could feel the cry come bubbling from deep within. Instead of giving it voice, he slowly stood and walked to the door. "A break," he echoed, his mind enshrouded in a dark fog.

Pulling open the door, he disappeared into the hallway. He moved on autopilot, making it halfway down the stairs before his foot slipped off the worn step, sending his body tumbling to the floor below. He thought he heard an accented cry before he plunged into darkness.

A gentle touch ghosted over his aching forehead and Blair struggled to pry open eyelids that insisted on staying tightly sealed. The pounding in his head was soothed by the cool fingers that lightly traced down his temples and into his hair.

"Mmm," he moaned, turning into the touch.

"Blair? Hey buddy, you gonna wake up? Open them baby blues for me." The voice was soft and loving-it was the voice of his Sentinel.

Pulling against whatever bonds held his eyelids down, he finally managed to slit them enough to see a blurry shape hovering over his head.

"Jmm?" He tried to form the word, to call out to his friend, but his lips refused to cooperate. Pulling at his lids again, he managed to get them to open fully and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Licking his lips, he tried again.

"Jim?"

The blur came closer and Blair could make out the cool blue eyes and swept back hairline. "Hey Chief. Welcome back. You had me scared there for awhile. You just hang on while I get the doctor."

Blair endured the probing hands, answered the questions, and slipped back into a deep sleep. As his eyes drifted closed, he smiled at the visage of his Sentinel standing guard at his bedside.

The next day dawned bright and Blair woke to the smell of fresh coffee. "Hey Jim," he sleepily greeted his roommate.

"Well, it's about time," came the humored reply. "It's almost two o'clock, and I for one, want to get out of here."

Blair blinked in confusion as the night before came into focus. Nurses waking him just as he fell into deep sleep. Questions and a bright light. His head hurt just remembering. "Can't blame me," he mumbled.

"No, but I will blame you if you don't get your duff out of that bed and into some clothes so we can blow this joint," Jim said, throwing a pile of clothes onto the bed.

"I can leave?" Blair asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You only have a slight concussion. They only kept you because you came in so late and were unconscious for so long. But you passed all their tests. No broken bones, just a lot of bruises. You're going to be quite sore for a while."

Blair looked around the semi private room. "Is Megan here?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Blair watched as Jim shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry buddy. She came in with you, but left when I got here. She went home to get some sleep. She had an early shift."

"S'okay," Blair mumbled as he began to pull on the offered clothes. "Didn't think she'd be here."

"You two have a fight?" Jim probed gently.

Blair shrugged. "Something like that."

"Well, let's get you out of here. I'll track down your doctor and then we'll hit the road." Jim threw Blair a comforting smile as he slipped out of the room. After one final exam from the doctor and a marathon signing of release forms, Blair found himself safely tucked into Jim's truck and on his way home.

By the time they reached the loft, Blair was dozing with his head tucked against Jim's shoulder. He was grateful for Jim's gentle ministrations as the larger man helped him out of the truck and up to the apartment. Holding onto Jim's arm, he slowly lowered himself onto his futon.

"I'm just going to nap for awhile," he said, blinking up at his friend.

"Sounds good, you do that. I'll just be out there if you need anything," Jim answered, jerking his head towards the door.

Blair nodded as his eyes slipped closed. "Thanks Jim," he murmured.

He woke to a full body throb and a moan escaped before he could contain it. He squinted as the door swung open and the Sentinel stalked into his room.

"You okay?" the large man asked as he cast his gaze around the small room.

Blair smiled despite the ache. "Yeah, just sore. Didn't really feel it before."

Jim laughed and helped him sit up. "That's because they had you so doped up you wouldn't have felt it if an anvil fell on your head."

Blair watched as Jim took a bottle off the bedside table and shook a pill out of onto his hand. "Here, take this-it's just ibuprofen," he explained when Blair frowned at the large white pill.

Blair reached a shaky hand out and took the pill. Swallowing it with the water that had also been placed at his bedside, he pushed back his blankets and swung his legs to the floor. "I'm going to get up."

"You sure?" Jim asked, reaching out a steadying hand.

"Gotta pee man-no choice," Blair answered, grabbing onto the offered hand.

After making use of the bathroom, relieving himself as well as running a cool washcloth over his face, Blair found himself settled on the sofa, in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. A remote control was placed at his side and a plate of sandwiches and fresh fruit was handed to him.

"Wow, what's with the royal treatment Jim?" Blair joked as he bit into a sandwich.

Jim shrugged. "No reason. Just glad you're okay, I guess."

Blair nodded and continued to eat. When he finished, he laid back and slowly stretched out. "Thanks Jim. I really appreciate this-all of it. It means a lot to me, you know?"

"Well, like I said . . ."

"I know, you're glad I'm okay. I'm sorry if I scared you. I should never have left Megan's in the state I was in. I wasn't thinking too clearly."

"Want to talk about it?" Jim offered, settling on the other couch.

Blair shook his head. "Not really. But thanks for the offer. It's not something I really want to talk about." Blair laid his head back on the pillows behind him and gazed at his friend. "You're a really great friend Jim. I just wanted you to know that."

"Jeez Blair. You're sure you're okay? That was kind of ominous, you know?"

Blair laughed. "What, I can't tell my friend how great he is?"

"Well, only once in a while. I don't think my ego could stand too much of it."

"Okay," Blair agreed before his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off once again.

The days passed slowly, and Blair soon grew tired of his sanctuary. His bruises were healing, despite the mottled array of greens, blues, purples and browns that still littered his battered body. Numerous hot baths and lots of lounging had done their job and Blair was ready to return to the university.

Unfortunately, the day was long as students and teachers alike prepared for final exams. Blair found himself flocked by needy students who had days of pent up concerns and questions. Lunch was a cola and granola bar retrieved by a student before an impromptu tutoring session. A late faculty meeting rounded out his day and by four o'clock he was ready to crawl back to the loft and under the nest of covers he had abandoned so readily that morning.

Back at the loft, Blair filled the tub with hot water and the most soothing bath salts he could find. He soaked until he felt his eyes grow heavy, and he reluctantly pulled the drain plug and climbed out of the soothing water. After hastily drying his still sore body, he wrapped his bathrobe around him, intending on pulling on his softest pair of sweats in his room.

Jim had gotten home while Blair soaked, and greeted his roommate cheerfully. "Hey chief. Spaghetti sound good?" he asked, holding up a loaf of garlic bread.

Blair nodded. "Sure Jim. As long as it's quick. I don't think I'm going to make it very long tonight."

"You okay? You look kind of pale," Jim noted with concern as he crossed the kitchen to intercept his friend.

"I'm fine Jim. Just real sore. It's the first day really moving around, you know?" Blair said as he headed towards his room.

"Would a massage help?" Jim asked quickly, before Blair disappeared into his room.

Pausing, Blair leaned against his doorframe. A massage sounded wonderful. Even after his bath, his body still ached almost as bad as it had when he returned from the hospital. But he didn't know if he could handle having Jim's hands on his body, caressing it. Touching it like he'd wanted for so long. His heart skipped a beat as he thought of his friend's hands bringing him to pleasure. But of course, he knew that wasn't what was being offered. And even if it was, he knew from experience, it would never live up to his fantasies.

Moaning softly, he pulled himself away from the doorframe. "No thanks Jim. I think I'll pass. Some dinner and an early night will do the trick."

"Blair," Jim's voice stopped him. "Let me help. I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I promise."

'Please, say yes,' the small voice within pleaded. 'Just this once-indulge. What will it hurt? It's just a massage.'

Another moan as he turned to his friend. "Yes, okay. A massage sounds great. Thanks Jim."

Blair slipped on a pair of boxers and quickly made his bed while Jim finished putting dinner together. Once that was on the stove, simmering slowly, Jim came into the small room and ushered his friend onto the futon. Blair eased his aching body onto the mattress and lay on his stomach. He could feel his muscles loosening under Jim's gentle ministrations. Feather light touches soothed fading bruises and stiff muscles. Gentle hands swept down the length of his arms and delicately worked at each finger individually until Blair's hands lay limply at the end of soggy arms. Then the touch traveled back up and large warm hands tenderly worked the knots out of cramped shoulders.

Little by little, muscles loosened in his back, then down his thighs, calves, and finally Jim settled on his feet. He could feel the same gentle touches working out the day's strain from tired, aching feet. His toes were manipulated until his feet were the same consistency as his hands-limp and totally relaxed.

Blair moaned, surprised to feel himself growing aroused at the gentle touches. Jim's hand immediately stilled and Blair mumbled, "Don't stop."

"Like that, huh?" Jim teased, resuming the massage.

"Oh yeah."

The hands disappeared only to reappear on his neck, gently sweeping up and into his hairline and back down. Blair could feel the hands withdraw as a soft kiss was dropped onto the back of his neck. Blood surged to his now engorged cock and he moaned again, shifting his hips to take pressure off his throbbing member.

More kisses are splayed on his neck, continuing down his back. "Turn over Blair," Jim's voice instructed.

Blair eased himself over onto his back, until he was looking up into his Sentinel's eyes. He was breathing quickly. His wide eyes and flushed face gave his arousal away. Jim's hands slid down Blair's bare arms, soothing as well as teasing. They continued their trek back up the inside of Blair's arms, barely brushing the sensitive, soft skin there. They traveled down his chest, Jim's fingertips ghosting over the pink, alert nubs.

"You like that" Jim repeated.

"Yes," Blair whispered, his voice trembling.

Jim leaned over and Blair squeezed his eyes closed. Jim lightly kissed each eye, then the tip of Blair's nose, finally resting his lips on Blair's slightly parted lips. He could feel Blair panting, the small puffs of air against his face. He licked Blair's lips lightly, before pulling back and placing a gentle kiss on the soft lips. He continued his journey, planting light kisses on Blair's chin, throat, nipples, and belly.

Blair could feel himself trembling as Jim rose up to capture his mouth once again. This time, Blair wrapped his arms around his Sentinel's neck and blazed their own trail down Jim's back. He felt himself give in to the gentle pull of the soft lips against his own. Parting his lips, Blair felt Jim suck his bottom lip gently. The lip was released and Jim's tongue slowly pushed its way into Blair's mouth, exploring every crevice. Jim finally withdrew, snagging onto Blair's lip again, sucking it and dragging it with him until he gently released it and leaned back.

Smoldering eyes look down at Blair and he could feel a flush creep over his whole body. No one had ever looked at him with that much lust, that much simmering love in his entire life. The eyes were searching-perhaps asking permission to continue the quest.

Caught in a moment of remembered panic, Blair's breath caught and he struggled to drag in a breath. 'That's not going to happen this time' the small voice within said. And Blair believed. Never had anyone ever touched him so tenderly before. Not even the countless women he had turned to after realizing that the men he wanted so desperately were too harsh, too brazen.

"Yes," he whispered his permission for Jim to complete his journey.

Jim began to slowly kiss his way down Blair's bare chest, continuing until he reached the edge of the sweep of curly brown hairs. Rubbing his nose in the soft hairs, he slowly exhaled his warm breath onto the skin beneath.

Pulling back, he gently kissed the tip of Blair's straining erection. With the tip of his tongue, he swiped at the drop of pre-cum. He brushed his lips over the soft skin at the head of Blair's penis, before pulling it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, as if eating a lollypop, before finally releasing it. Using his nose, he nuzzled Blair's furry balls before placing a kiss there as well.

A long wet tongue darted out and licked up the underside of Blair's shaft. Pulling the tip of Blair's penis back into his mouth, Jim massaged it with the rough surface of his tongue. He could hear Blair moan and gently ran his hands over his lover's hips, easing them back down onto the mattress. Taking a deep breath, Jim deep-throated Blair's cock, massaging the shaft with his tongue before drawing back for air. Grasping the base of Blair's shaft and pumping, he swirled the tip of Blair's cock with his tongue until Blair arched up, his body shuttering, his seed spilling into Jim's mouth. Swallowing, Jim took one last swipe to the head before pulling away.

His eyes shut tightly and hands clenched, Blair lay panting. When his breaths calmed, he opened his eyes.

"Where have you been all my life?" he gasped, his mouth relaxing into a sultry smile.

"Waiting for you," Jim murmured as he took Blair's mouth again. Releasing his lover's lips, Jim rested his head on Blair's shoulder. Blair sighed, nestling his face into Jim's exposed neck.

"Thank you," Blair whispered. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I was hoping . . ." Jim's voice trailed off.

"It was perfect," Blair said, snuggling tighter against Jim's sweaty body.

Jim stretched out alongside Blair, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "What about Megan?"

"Broke up," Blair murmured, sleepy and sated. A wandering hand slid over Jim's still straining erection.

Jim gently took the hand and pulled it to his lips, imparting another kiss. "Sleep Blair. When you're feeling better, you can have your turn."

"Kay." Jim thought Blair was asleep until a tired voice added, "Love you."

Hugging his love tighter, Jim grinned. "Love you too, Blair. Always."

* * *

End

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
